Una amistad no tan amistad
by toli4
Summary: Esta historia es sobre Damon y la hermana de Elena. Ambos son dos almas que no son entendidas y encuentran una amistad entre ellas y algo mas. Bueno el summary no es muy bueno pero porfa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1  Un comienzo

Damon Punto de vista

Damon entro al bar, luego de darle a su hermano la sorpresa que se iba a quedar por un tiempo en Mistyc Falls. Comenzó a ir hacia la barra y la vio, alta, con un pelo tan oscuro q la hacia ver mas pálida de lo que ya era pero no podia ser un vampiro porq su aroma se podía oler a metros de distancia. Se acercó y le dijo:

- Quieres un trago?

- Por que no?

Llamó al camarero y le pidió dos cervezas.

-Y como te llamas?

-Verónica Gilbert

- La hermana de Elena?

- jajajajaja, no me digas estas enamorado de mi hermana.

- No exactamente. Pero por que supusiste eso? Dejame decirte q el estupido de mi hermano es su novio.

- No me digas? Así que tu eres Damon el hermano indeseable?

- La pegaste, chica. Así que problemas cn tu hermana?

- Se puede decir asi. El chico del cual estoy enamorada desde hace años es su ex novio.

Él cual como ya habras adivinado está muerto por ella. Pero aparte de eso- Verónica sonrió de forma incitadora- no quieres venir a mi casa y hasta capas conocer mi cuarto?

Damon sonrió, podría tener sexo y sangre toda la noche.

Verónica Punto de vista

Damon la besó desesperadamente cuando entraron a su habitación. Se arrancaron las ropas y él besó sus pechos como un experto, Verónica sonrió, de todos sus amantes ninguno debía de tener su experiencia, después de todo era un vampiro.

Con desesperación se besaron y se tocaron, Bamon comenzo basando su panza para luego llegar a su clítoris y probar su néctar.

-Muerdeme!

Damon ni siquiera le pregunto como sabia q era un vampiro y lo hizó. Verónica llegó al climax y Damon sin perder tiempo la penetro comenzando algo q ninguno supo q era el principio de una gran amistad o algo parecido.


	2. Chapter 2 Entendimiento

Verónica Punto de vista

Verónica despertó y se hallaba sola en la cama. Damon estaba en una esquina mirandola fijamente.

Q haces despirto? Ven a la cama.

Comó supiste q era un vampiro?

Hemos tenido relaciones durante toda la noche y ahora te preocupa como se q eres un vampiro?

Damon arqueo una ceja.

Bueno la cosa es q no es muy difícil darse cuenta q eres un vampiro, tu sabes cn toda esa mierda de soy re malo y re sexy

No eres humana.

Oh q sorpresa! Me agarraste.

Que eres?

Nada q te importe.

Damon la agarro cn fuerza del cuelo y la aplasto contra la pared. Sus dientes estaban al descubierto y en su cara ya no quedaba ningún rastro de humanidad.

Dime q eres!

Averígualo- dijo Verónica antes de escapar escaleras abajo cn una velocidad mayor de la de cualquier vampiro.

Al llegar abajo, supo q no estaba más en peligro. Damon no se atrevería a bajar cn toda su familia abajo. Llegó a la cocina y se encontró cn algo completamente lamentable. Elena cn cara de muerta mirando fijamente a Jeremy, él cual estaba completamente drogado, y tambien estaba Yenna más preocupada en sus problemas como para darse cuenta de q esta familia, si se podía llamar así, se estaba desmoronando.

Buenos dias

Buenos dias, Verónica. Dormiste bien?- pregunto Yenna

Si, x?

Porque ninguno pudo dormir xq una gata se pasó toda la noche aullando.

Y Verónica sin responder sonrió, y supo q Elena sabia q había sido ella. Desde la muerte de sus padres su hermana se cree q tiene q proteger a la familia, solamente le llavaba un año a Verónica pero se creía toda una chica madura, tonterías.

Verónica llegó a la escuela, los chicos querían acostarse cn ella y las chicas la miraban cn odio y luego lo vió, Matt estaba sentado, estudiando.

Hola Matt. Como estas?

Bien. Te puedo pedir un favor?

Claro.

Tratarías de hacer a Elena entrar en razón sobre lo nuestro?

Si, supongo- Verónica no sabia q hacer, trató de controlar sus lagrimas y sonrió- Bueno me tengo q ir.

Corrió como nunca mientras oía a su corazón partirse. Fue hacia en bosque y ahí se quedo llorando x un chico q no la quería.

Damon Punto de vista

La había estado observando todo el día, y la vió escapar al bosque luego de la charla cn el humano. La siguió y lo q vió le dio mucha lastima. Estaba encorvada llorando bajo un árbol.

Estas bien?

Me ves bien?- le preguntó ella cn una sonrisa sarcastica.

No- dijó Damon sonriendo.

La miró y luego la besó apasionadamente. Pasaron horas y horas de pasión bajo ese árbol.

Miraron las estrellas acariciandose y encontrando paz de verdad en muchos años.

Qué eres?- pregunto Damon

Una arpía.

Eso ya lo sé

Jajaja no tonto. Soy una criatura mitológica q fue creada para mantener la paz entre las especies.

Y como es exactamente q eres una arpía?

Descendencia. Como te piensas q ascendencia supó la existencia de los vampiros. Su esposa era una arpía.

Damon la miró. Ella sería una buena aliada en el futuro.

Q dices si hacemos un pacto de sexo?- Verónica arqueo una ceja- Si tenemos sexo juntos de ves en cuando pero tu sigues acostándote cn todos los hombres y yo digo mi vida de sangre y sexo.

Podría resultar.

Damon miró el cielo, era la primera vez q confiaba en alguien, pero ella era muy parecida a él cuando era todavía humano, aunq ella no lo era. No tendrían q involucrarse no nada, solamente puro sexo. Y cada uno fue a su casa pensando lo mismo.

Por favor den sus opiniones y consejos Dejen muchos review


End file.
